Bintang di Bulan Juni
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Jihoon telah menganggap Hoshi sebagai bintangnya. Yang membawa kebahagiaan dan harapan, bahwa ibunya akan datang menjemputnya di panti asuhan. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Soonyoung x Jihoon; Hoshi x Woozi; SoonHoon; Hozi; SEVENTEEN


**BINTANG DI BULAN JUNI**

.

.

Soonyoung x Jihoon

SoonHoon

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : friendship; hurt/comfort

Length : oneshoot

.

Yaoi / BL

.

Disclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Alur cerita berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Setiap malam Jihoon selalu memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Ia akan membuka jendela kamarnya, menatap langit tanpa bosan sambil merapalkan doa-doa untuk ibu tercintanya. Senyum selalu mengembang di wajahnya, ketika ia memanjatkan doa dan nyanyian-nyanyian ringan yang diajarkan teman-temannya di panti.

Jihoon si bocah berumur lima tahun itu duduk di kursi yang diarahkan ke jendela. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus memasuki jendelanya. Kedua kaki mungil Jihoon terayun-ayun di bawah kursi. Ia sedang menunggu waktu tidurnya tiba.

"Jihoon-ah, sudah malam. Tutuplah jendela dan berdoa sebelum tidur." Peringat Bibi Jung, ibu panti. Jihoon menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk polos.

Ia kembali menghadap langit di atas sana, memandang sebuah bintang yang berpijar paling terang. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu terpejam. Dalam doanya ia berkata,

"Aku ingin suatu saat ibu datang menjemputku, membawa banyak kebahagiaan dan makanan dari masakannya yang enak. Atau paling tidak datangkan seseorang yang membuatku bahagia."

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

Jihoon tidak tahu detailnya ia bisa berada di panti asuhan hingga saat ini. Yang Jihoon tahu sejak bayi Jihoon sudah dirawat Bibi Jung, bersama teman-teman sepermainannya. Ada Wonwoo, Minghao, Seungkwan dan Chan. Wonwoo dan Chan sudah ada sejak Jihoon bayi, sedangkan Seungkwan dan Minghao datang ketika Jihoon berumur empat tahun.

Di sekolah ia sering diolok-olok 'anak tanpa orang tua'. Ia bingung, ia yakin ia pasti punya ayah ibu. Maka dari itu, ia selalu menyangkal ketika teman-teman di sekolahnya mengatainya 'anak buangan' dengan berkata bahwa ia hanya dititipkan ibunya sementara saja. Ia yakin suatu hari nanti ibunya akan datang menjemput.

Bulan Juni adalah bulan kesukaan Jihoon. Musim panas juga merupakan kesukaan Jihoon, karena saat itu adalah saat cuaca paling cerah dalam satu tahun. Matahari akan menyinari kebun sayur di belakang rumah pantinya. Angin sejuk akan berhembus mengeringkan pakaian-pakaian yang Jihoon cuci dan mereka bisa bermain keluar rumah sepuasnya.

Suatu hari Jihoon dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang anak laki-laki ke panti. Anak laki-laki itu tampak cemberut, dengan mata sipit yang membentuk jam pukul 10:10. Bibi Jung berdiri di sebelahnya, terlihat sedang membujuk anak itu.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini keponakan ibu. Dia datang dari Jepang, tapi bahasa Korea nya lancar juga lho." Bibi Jung menyenggol bahu anak itu, menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

"A-annyeong! Namaku Hoshi!" serunya lantang, membuat beberapa anak panti terkagum. Termasuk Jihoon.

Bibi Jung tersenyum. "Nah, mulai sekarang Hoshi akan menjadi teman kita selama sebulan ini. Mumpung liburan musim panas telah tiba, kalian bisa bersenang-senang dengannya."

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

Jihoon sedang menanami beberapa bibit wortel di kebunnya. Ia terlalu asik berkebun hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

Jihoon terkejut ketika melihat sepasang tangan mungil mencabuti tanaman sawinya di sisi lain. Tidak hanya itu, dengan polosnya anak itu mengubrak-abrik tanah yang baru ditanami wortel, sawi, dan sebagainya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jihoon. Hoshi, anak lelaki itu terdiam, memandang Jihoon polos. Tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi satu tanaman sawi yang berhasil ia cabut.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa sawi bentuknya seperti ini."

Jihoon mendengus. Kemudian berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya mendekati Hoshi. "Jangan dicabut begitu! Kalau kau penasaran, kau bisa melihat beberapa sawi di keranjang hasil panen atau di dapur. Di sana ada banyak."

Hoshi hanya terkekeh, mulutnya terlihat seperti mulut kecil dengan mata yang menyipit. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menyenggol pipi Jihoon dengan tangan yang berlumuran tanah, dan berlari menjauh sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"Wehehehe… maaf!" serunya. Jihoon merengut kesal di tempatnya. Satu hal yang ia tahu dari Hoshi.

Hoshi itu anaknya jahil!

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jihoon dijahili Hoshi. Dimulai dari acara berkebunnya yang kacau, pakaian-pakaiannya yang tak kunjung kering karena Hoshi memakainya untuk bermain _super hero,_ beberapa bukunya hilang dipinjam Hoshi dan masih banyak lagi.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menggerutu kepada teman sekamarnya. "Wonwoo-ya, kenapa sih dia suka menjahiliku? Apa salahku?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dari buku cerita yang ia baca. "Aku nggak tahu. Memang dia seperti itu kan?"

Jihoon semakin memberengut. Di sebelahnya, Chan yang setahun lebih muda hanya memandangi mereka bingung.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri setelah sibuk membantu Bibi Jung membersihkan halaman belakang rumah. Ia meraih pakaiannya di lemari dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia menutup pintu Hoshi sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Hoshi?" Tanya Jihoon malas.

Hoshi tersenyum lucu hingga membuat kedua mata sipitnya berbentuk segaris. Kemudian tangannya terulur ke atas kepala Jihoon, memakaikan sebuah mahkota bunga.

"Kau terlihat cantik kalau begini, Hoon- _ie_!" serunya. Tak disangka-sangka Jihoon merona.

Tapi, Jihoon kemudian berpikir. Bukankah dia seorang anak laki-laki?

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

Malam harinya Jihoon kembali memandang langit. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya bersama ibu panti dan teman-teman lainnya, ia berpamitan masuk ke kamar. Jihoon duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap jendela.

Malam itu bintang bertaburan sangat banyak di langit. Dari sekian banyak bintang itu, Jihoon melihat sebuah bintang paling terang di samping bulan sabit. Jihoon tersenyum lebar.

"Hoon- _ie_ sedang apa?" Tanya Hoshi, membuat Jihoon langsung menoleh ke belakang. Hoshi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata mengantuk.

"Aku sedang memandangi langit. Hoshi kok belum tidur?"

Hoshi tidak menggubris pertanyaan Jihoon. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi, mendorongnya ke samping Jihoon dan duduk di sana. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon.

"Wah, langitnya bagus ya!" seru Hoshi riang. Jihoon mengangguk setuju dengan semangat. Ia bahkan sempat melupakan sikap jahil Hoshi seharian ini.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, menikmati indahnya bintang-bintang di langit malam. Hoshi terlihat tidak mengantuk lagi. Ia bahkan bersemangat menghitung jumlah bintang di langit. Sementara itu Jihoon duduk manis memandangi langit.

"Kau tahu,Hoon- _ie_? Kata eomma namaku itu berarti bintang. Hoshi dalam bahasa Jepang artinya bintang. Aku nggak tahu kenapa eomma menamaiku seperti itu sementara adikku tidak. Aku hanya tahu kalau eomma suka sekali melihat bintang." Kata Hoshi.

Jihoon memandang Hoshi penuh arti. Mata bulatnya berkedip beberapa kali ketika Hoshi tersenyum tanpa sadarnya. Itu membuat pipi Jihoon merona.

"Kau anak yatim juga?" Tanya Jihoon polos. Hoshi langsung menoleh dan menggeleng tegas.

"Kata Bibi Jung, eommaku itu orang Korea dan appaku orang Jepang. Mereka sekarang sedang di Korea, nggak tahu ngapain, katanya kerja. Tapi, dua hari lagi aku dan eomma dan appa akan kembali ke Jepang."

Raut muka Jihoon berubah sedih. Hoshi akan kembali ke asalnya, meninggalkan Jihoon di panti. Panti akan terasa sepi tanpa kejahilan Hoshi selama sebulan ini.

"Hoon- _ie,_ tanggal 15 Juni kemarin ulang tahunku lho."

"Lalu?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Hoshi cemberut. "Kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu padaku? Atau memberiku hadiah atau kenangan dari sini."

Jihoon tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia turun dari kursinya, mengacak-acak laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kalung berliontin berbentuk berlian. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa itu kalung kesayangannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, demi membuat kenangan untuk Hoshi.

"Mmm.. ini.. aku berikan kau kalung ini saja." Kata Jihoon. Kedua mata Hoshi berbinar melihat kalung itu. ia mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya.

"Ini bagus sekali! Aku suka!" pekik Hoshi riang. Ia melompat turun dari kursinya dan memeluk erat Jihoon. "Terima kasih, Hoon- _ie_! Kau memang teman yang baik!"

Jihoon kembali merona. Dibalasnya pelukan Hoshi dengan erat.

"Hoon- _ie,_ aku janji akan selalu datang di liburan musim panas di bulan Juni. Aku akan selalu menemanimu setiap musim panas dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama!"

Hoshi melepas pelukannya, menatap Jihoon lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan datang di bulan Juni berikutnya!"

Setelah itu mereka kembali berpelukan.

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

Jihoon baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia ingin sekali mendapatkan sebuah keluarga. Seminggu yang lalu teman baiknya, Wonwoo, baru saja diadopsi oleh keluarga Jeon. Wonwoo saat itu tampak sangat bahagia, apalagi keluarga Jeon sepertinya keluarga yang baik dan benar-benar akan menyayangi Wonwoo sepenuh hati.

Siang itu Jihoon duduk termenung di jendela kamarnya. Satu tahun berlalu, saat ini usianya menginjak enam tahun. Jihoon melihat beberapa pakaian yang dijemur di depan jendelanya.

"Hai, Hoon- _ie_!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba. Jihoon langsung menoleh ke bawah jendela, di sana ada Hoshi dengan senyuman lebarnya. Kedua mata Jihoon berbinar cerah.

"Kau kembali!" seru Jihoon. Ia menaiki jendela dan melompat turun menghampiri Hoshi.

"Tentu saja! Sesuai janjiku!" Hoshi mengeluarkan kalung dari balik kaosnya, menunjukkannya di depan Jihoon. "Lihat! Bahkan kalungmu masih aku pakai!"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan di liburan musim panas kali ini?"

Hoshi terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk senang. "Apapun. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama!"

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

Sampai saat ini Jihoon berharap kepada bintang di langit agar ibunya datang menjemputnya. Jihoon tidak pernah lepas memanjatkan doa-doa untuk ibunya. Jiwa anak kecilnya selalu berkata bahwa hal itu akan terjadi.

Setiap malam ia merenung di jendela kamarnya, memandangi langit malam. Apalagi di musim panas di bulan Juni. Langit siang maupun malam akan bersih dari awan, sehingga pada malam harinya bintang-bintang akan terlihat jelas. Itu sebabnya pula Jihoon sangat menyukai musim panas di bulan Juni.

"Hoon- _ie,_ aku ngantuk. Ayo tidur." Kata Hoshi sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, lelaki bermata 10:10 itu mengambil tempat di samping Jihoon. Ia pandangi lamat-lamat wajah Jihoon dari samping, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon ke langit malam. Ia memekik riang melihat sebuah bintang paling terang berada di dekat bulan sabit.

"Aku percaya eomma suatu saat nanti akan datang menjemputku. Kau juga percaya kan, Hoshi?" Jihoon menoleh ke samping, memberikan tatapan berbinarnya pada Hoshi.

"Ya. Aku percaya. Selagi ibumu belum datang, aku akan menjadi bintang kesukaannya Hoon- _ie._ Aku akan selalu datang untuk Hoon- _ie._ " Kata Hoshi.

Jihoon mengulurkan kelingking kecilnya, lalu disambut dengan kelingkingnya Hoshi. "Janji ya. Hoshi akan jadi bintangnya Jihoon."

Sejak saat itu Jihoon menganggap Hoshi sebagai bintangnya. Ia berharap dengan bintangnya itu akan selalu membawa kebahagiaan walaupun hanya setahun sekali.

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

Setiap tahun di bulan Juni Hoshi selalu menepati janjinya. Ia akan datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang (di antar orang tuanya tentunya) hanya demi menemui Jihoon. Musim panas ia habiskan di Korea dan itu terus berlanjut hingga lima tahun setelahnya.

Semakin berlalunya waktu, teman-teman di panti pun semakin sedikit. Banyak yang sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga-keluarga baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Jihoon merasa kesepian sekarang. Sebulan yang lalu Seungkwan baru saja diadopsi oleh keluarga Choi, begitu pula Minghao. Di panti tinggal kurang dari sepuluh anak, termasuk Dino dan Jihoon.

Tapi setiap liburan semester Wonwoo pasti akan berkunjung ke panti, menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Walaupun ia telah diadopsi keluarga Jeon, tapi setengah hatinya masih tertinggal di panti itu. ia masih menyayangi panti asuhannya beserta Bibi Jung dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana kehidupan keluarga Jeon? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya Jihoon sambil mencabut sebuah wortel dari tanah. Sudah waktunya panen.

Wonwoo berjongkok di sebelah Jihoon sambil memegangi keranjang berisi wortel-wortel berwarna jingga cerah. "Sangat menyenangkan. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Membelikanku mainan, peralatan sekolah, makanan dan lain-lain."

Jihoon tersenyum getir. Pasalnya hingga saat ini belum ada satupun keluarga yang mau mengadopsi Jihoon. Wonwoo yang melihat senyuman itu merasa bersalah. Lalu cepat-cepat ia mengganti topic.

"Bagaimana dengan Hoshi? Apa dia akan datang lagi di bulan Juni berikutnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia sudah janji padaku dia akan datang."

Jihoon dan Wonwoo mendongak, melihat langit berubah menjadi gelap.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Sepertinya hujan sebentar lagi akan turun."

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

 _Di depan pintu kamarnya Jihoon memandang sedih ke arah seorang temannya yang bernama Eunwoo sedang dipeluk erat oleh seorang wanita. Wanita itu mengelus kepala Eunwoo, lalu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Eunwoo. Sedangkan seorang pria sedang berbincang-bincang kepada Bibi Jung. Sepertinya mengurus masalah pengadopsian Eunwoo._

 _Hoshi keluar dari kamarnya Jihoon, ikut memandang Eunwoo. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh kepada Jihoon yang hampir saja berlinangan air mata._

 _"Hoon-_ ie, _kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hoshi. Jihoon segera menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar suara Hoshi. "Kenapa menangis?"_

 _"Aku ingin memiliki keluarga seperti mereka. Seperti keluarganya Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Eunwoo. Aku ingin merasakan kasih saya_ _ng mereka, terutama eomma."_

 _Hoshi mengusap bahu Jihoon. "Suatu saat eomma mu pasti akan datang menjemputmu. Atau paling tidak ada keluarga baik yang mau mengadopsimu."_

 _"Iya. tapi kapan? Aku ingin cepat-cepat."_

 _"Tunggulah. Di sini masih ada Bibi Jung dan teman-teman lainnya. Mereka semua menyayangi Hoon-_ ie. _Masih ada aku yang menjadi bintangmu."_

 _Jihoon tersenyum. "Makasih, Hoshi."_

 _Hoshi tertawa pelan, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Jihoon. "Begitu dong. Kalau tidak ada keluarga yang mau mengadopsimu atau eomma mu tidak datang menjemput, maka aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Aku yang akan mengadopsimu."_

 _Jihoon memukul kepala Hoshi gemas. "Enak saja! Memang kau sudah berkeluarga ya?" lalu keduanya tertawa keras._

.

.

Pada awal bulan Juni di usia Jihoon yang ke tiga belas tahun, Jihoon mendapat kabar bahwa Hoshi sedang sakit. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Bibi Jung di telepon sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Hoshi. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat khawatir dan sedih.

"Ada apa dengan Hoshi, Bibi?" Tanya Jihoon ketika Bibi Jung menutup teleponnya. Sang bibi terlonjak kaget, karena Jihoon muncul tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa. Lalu Bibi Jung berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon, membelai poni Jihoon yang sedikit panjang hingga menutupi alisnya.

"Hoshi sedang sakit. Mungkin ia datang kemari agak telat disbanding kemarin-kemarin. Kita doakan dia cepat sembuh ya." Ucap Bibi Jung lembut. Tapi di dalam kata-katanya ia seakan berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan.

Jihoon hanya bisa pasrah mengangguk. Malamnya ia duduk termenung memandang langit. Bintang kesukaannya bersinar terang di atas sana. Jihoon menautkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya dan mulai merapalkan doa-doa.

'Tuhan, berikanlah kesembuhan untuk Hoshi. Agar ia bisa datang kemari secepat mungkin dan menjadi bintang Jihoon lagi. Berikan dia kesehatan, agar kami bisa bermain lagi seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.' Jihoon membuka matanya, melihat bintangnya di langit. 'Dan datangkanlah eomma untuk menjemputku.'

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

Bulan Juni hamper berakhir tahun ini diikuti berakhirnya musim panas. Jihoon masih setia menunggu Hoshi datang. Setiap hari ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah, menunggu kedatangan Hoshi. Tapi hingga bulan Juni berakhir pun anak itu tak kunjung datang.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Pada akhirnya juga Hoshi tidak datang sampai natal tiba. Tahun ini Hoshi tidak datang. Jihoon memakluminya, karena mungkin Hoshi masih sakit jadi tidak diperbolehkan pergi.

Bibi Jung yang melihat Jihoon duduk di dekat jendela hanya bisa terisak terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Jihoon nantinya. Sekarang malam natal, seharusnya semua orang berbahagia, begitu pula Jihoon. Tidak mungkin ia menghancurkan malam natal Jihoon dengan mengatakan…

Kalau bintangnya tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

-Bintang di Bulan Juni-

Bulan Juni berikutnya Jihoon masih menunggu Hoshi datang. Dengan wajah sumringah, ia berdiri di kebunnya, memanen beberapa sawi dan wortel. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bercerita tentang kesehariannya selama dua tahun ini.

"Jihoon…" sebuah suara membuat Jihoon terkejut dari kegiatan memanennya. Bibi Jung berdiri di belakangnya, memegang sepucuk surat dan sebuah boneka berbentung bintang berwarna kuning.

"Bibi Jung! Ada apa? Bibi Jung juga mau memanen?" Tanya Jihoon bersemangat. "Ayo kemari! Wortelnya besar-besar lho. Oh iya, Hoshi pasti suka kalau wortelnya sebesar ini!"

Bibi Jung tersenyum miris. Kemudian ia berjongkok di sebelah Jihoon. "Jihoon, Hoshi memberikanmu ini. Dia tidak bisa memberikannya secara langsung." Bibi Jung menyerahkan boneka bintang itu dan sepucuk surat.

Dengan tangan kotor berlumuran tanah Jihoon membuka surat itu. ia terlihat bingung membaca surat itu lalu bertanya kepada Bibi Jung. "I-ini.. ini.. maksudnya apa, Bibi?" tanyanya khawatir. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Bibi Jung mengelus surai hitam Jihoon penuh sayang. "Maafkan Hoshi, Jihoon-ah. Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang untuk bulan Juni selanjutnya."

Lutut Jihoon melemas, semua benda yang ia pegang jatuh ke tanah. Detik berikutnya tangisan pecah dari kedua mata sipitnya. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, memeluk Bibi Jung erat. Bibi Jung hanya bisa membalas pelukan Jihoon sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur. Sebetulnya ia juga sedih karena keponakannya tidak akan datang untuk bulan Juni selanjutnya.

Saat itu Jihoon tersadar bahwa sepertinya ibunya tidak akan pernah datang menjemput. Hal itu sama dengan Hoshi, dia tidak akan pernah datang lagi di Bulan Juni selanjutnya. Sebuah pukulan telak untuk menyadarkan Jihoon begitu polosnya ia dulu memercayai hal seperti itu. Lalu Jihoon mulai tersadar bahwa penantiannya selama ini hanya berujung pada kekecewaan, ketika ia mengetahui fakta aslinya saat Hoshi juga pergi meninggalkannya.

Dalam surat itu, Hoshi berkata…

 _"Hoon-_ ie, _aku berikan kau sebuah boneka bintang agar terus mengingatku! Maafkan aku kalau tahun berikutnya aku tidak akan datang, tapi aku janji akan selalu menjadi bintangmu. Kalau aku masih diberi kesempatan, aku akan datang lebih awal! Aku janji!"_

NEXT or END?

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Halo Hobi kembali bersama Fanfic dengan pair SoonHoon! Yehahaha~ Pair fav ketigaku setelah Meanie dan Seunghan.

Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan FF ini? Aneh ya? Aku membuatnya saat malam minggu, karena hari-hari selain weeken aku sudah masuk sekolah. Wah, minggu pertama sekolah sudah banyak aja tugasnya! Mengerikan!

Rencananya aku akan membuat ini oneshot, tapi panjang banget nantinya. Jadi, mau selesai sampai di sini atau lanjut ke Part 2? Nanti part 2 nya ada kejutan lhoo… semacam sekuel begitu, tapi bukan sekuel sih. Hanya cerita lanjutan. Kalau mau selesai sampai di sini nggak apa-apa, berarti angst dong hehehe.. Kalo mau dibuatin Happy Ending respon lanjut ya. Akan aku lanjut ke Part 2 minggu depan.

Bagi para pembaca yang baru masuk sekolah baru atau naik kelas, yang kuliah dan kerja, SEMANGAT YA! Tuh, ada Hoshi yang akan selalu jadi bintang kalian /peluk Hoshi/

Review, saran, kritik dan sebagainya masih dibutuhkan ya!

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
